powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
HIM (1998 TV series)
Him is a powerful, red-skinned, and demon-like creature. His gender is often something of confusion, as his voice, clothes, and mannerisms often contradict each other, but his name strongly suggests that he is male. He is also mentioned as being male multiple times, for example: "this king of darkness" (Octi Evil), "sir" (Telephonies) and "father" (Custody Battle). It is implied that he is the devil himself, or at least some form of demon, in The Powerpuff Girls series, he is said to be "so sinister, so evil, so scary, so horribly vile that his real name can never be said, lest fear be struck into the very hearts of men." He is voiced by Tom Kane. Appearance Him has a very adrogynous apearance He has large lobster-like claws, pointed ears, black widow's peak hair, lime green eyes, a hooked nose and a long, curled beard. He has three long eyelashes on each eyelid, rosy red cheeks and black lips. A lady's red jacket and skirt with pink tulle at the collar and hemline, a black leather belt belt with a bronze buckle, and black, thigh-high, spike-heeled boots complete his look. He has been shown in numerous satanic forms as well. Most of which are revealed in apocalyptic, hellish situations or realms. These forms often enhance his power and cause him to grow an enormous size. When engaged in battle, he is an entity to be reckoned with; one example of his true form was witnessed in Speed Demon. History Very little is known about Him's motives for wanting to harm The Powerpuff Girls. In his first appearance, he shows a strong contempt towards them, but the main focus of his monologue is pointed towards being humiliated by the recent defeat of one of his monsters, rather than an overall explanation. He often plays on weaknesses, such as; fear, and seems to have a goal of breaking up their group, mainly through making them hate or fight each other. Unlike other villains who would prefer to destroy Townsville themselves or through physicals means, Him, on the other hand, prefers using psychological methods of doing so that often orchestrate events and psychological tortures in an attempt to drive the Powerpuff Girls apart or make them scared; many of which often come close to succeeding. He uses Bubbles' innocence and gullibility to move the plans along. He made his first ever appearance in Octi Evil where he possessed Bubbles’ stuffed cute purple octopus doll, "Octi." Using a microphone, in a mysterious way which is purposefully never explained, he speaks to her through Octi. By gaining the trust of Bubbles, he tries to turn the other two girls against one another. When they finally end up enemies, Bubbles turns to Octi, who Him has now fully possessed. Bubbles realises his identity, but by that point Octi has grown to a gigantic size, and he goes to destroy Townsville, or according to Him's words, "the world." Instead of asking the girls for help, as both are at war with each other, she goes on her own to try and stop Him. She flies up to Octi, who is on top of a skyscraper, and screams that Him had used her to separate the three sisters. Him uses Octi's tentacle to hold her, and slowly crushes her, leading Bubbles to scream so loudly that her cries are heard by Blossom and Buttercup, who meet up and rescue her even though The Professor put them in time out for fighting. While the girls do not attack Octi, instead choosing to save her after putting their differences, Him, angry at their choice screams "No!" before bursting into flames and disappearing. His next main episode was in Telephonies where he is one of the villains The Powerpuff Girls visit because of the prank phone calls but unlike Mojo and Fuzzy, the girls do not attack Him, suggesting that they know what a threat he is, or rather they suspect that he is innocent based upon recent encounters with Fuzzy and Mojo. After they depart, Him calls Mojo and Fuzzy to find out what's going on, even going to form a temporarily alliance with Mojo and Fuzzy. Upon discovering that The Gangreen Gang were behind the calls, the three villains stormed City Hall and beat them up. The mayor, who saw this called The Powerpuff Girls about this, however the girls thought that it was another prank call. During Tough Love, disgusted over how the citizens of Townsville treated The Powerpuff Girls, Him used his evil master-mind powers to form no love into Townsville's citizens' hearts and came up with a spell designed to turn the population against the girls which worked as the normally-loving residents become evil, rising up against the Powerpuff Girls and unwillingly becoming his puppets. It wasn't until the girls fought back that Him's plan was foiled although Him later fled not before telling the girls he never gave repeat performances and that he'd back before vanishing in a puff of pink smoke. In Speed Demon, set fifty years into an alternative future, The Powerpuff Girls themselves have gone missing. Him managed to gain control of the entire planet, which in turn resulted in his powers becoming greater than ever before. He is able to take The Powerpuff Girls' punches head-on to badly injured. In this setting, he was enraged and turned back into his true form of himself. Powers *'Size Alteration:' Him has shown the ability to grow in size. **Telephonies: Him grew the size of him arms to grab Ace by the neck and slam him into the floor. **Speed Demon: Him grew really huge when fighting the Powerpuff Girls. **Him Diddle Riddle: Him grew really huge when talking to the Powerpuff Girls. **Meet the Beat-Alls: Him grew really huge when he went to attack The Powerpuff Girls. **The Boys are Back in Town: He grew big when he got mad at The Rowdyruff Boys for not defeating The Powerpuff Girls. **The Powerpuff Girls Rule!: Him grew really huge. *'Tranformation:' Him has the power to assume other forms, ranging from ones based on inanimate objects, to existing animals, to monsters. **All Chalked Up: He changed into a butterfly. **Him Diddle Riddle: Him transformed into a clock tower, a telephone stand, a train engineer, and a giant monster. **Power-Noia: Him turned into some red smoke that he used to go inside of The Powerpuff Girls' minds. In their dreams, He changed into Mrs. Keane, Kids at the school, demonic toys, spiders, and a giant crab like monster. *'Mind Control:' Him has the ability to control other people's minds. **Tough Love: Him took the love for the Powerpuff Girls from every citizen in the City of Townsville and turned it into hatred. **Birthday Bash: Him willed the Professor into allowing the girls to open a monstrous present. **Custody Battle: He hypnotized two scientists into sending the earth out of orbit. **Second Chances: Mind controlled the villains of Townsville into becoming heroes *'Telekinesis:' Him has the ability to lift objects with his mind. **Custody Battle: Him used his telekinesis moved the sun farther away from the earth. **The Powerpuff Girls Rule!: He was seen moving a bunch of keys and a water tower around in the air. *'Acid Spit:' Him can spit acid. **Meet the Beat-Alls: Him spit acid on The Powerpuff Girls multiple times when he was stopping them. *'Eye beams:' Him can shoot yellow lasers out of his eyes. **Telephonies: He used his eye beams on some of the members of The Gangreen Gang when he was attacking them. **See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey: He was seen using his laser eyes on Bubbles. *'Energy Blast:' He can fire red energy blast from his claws. **Meet the Beat-Alls: This power he used when he teamed up with Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy and Princess. **See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey: Him used his energy blast to destroy some cars. *'Magic:' He is shown to have great magical abilities and can perform many great feats such as: **'Fly:' He can move through the air, the same way the Powerpuff Girls do. **'Teleportation: '''The ability to move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between. **'Resurrection': He used this power to bring The Rowdyruff Boys back from death in the episode The Boys are Back in Town **'Dream manipulation: The power to enter, manipulate, project, alter, and control dreams of others. **'''Reality warping: he can warp reality to a large scale. For instance, he could make Bubble's drawings come alive. *'Negative Feelings Empowerment': He can become stronger and more powerful by feeding off the negative emotions of people such as hatred, fear, pain, etc. Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z In PPGZ, HIM no longer has red skin, and more closely resembles a harlequin. HIM also apparently battled three girls in ancient times who strongly resembled The Power Puff Girls. Likes & Dislikes Likes *The Rowdyruff Boys * To be fit * Negative energy * Messing psychologically with people * Chocolate ice cream (shown in Him Diddle Riddle) * Hatred and fear Dislikes *The Powerpuff Girls *Failure Episode Appearances *Octi Evil *Telephonies *Tough Love *Birthday Bash *Speed Demon *Bought and Scold (cameo) *Moral Decay *Meet the Beat-Alls *All Chalked Up *Him Diddle Riddle *Power-Noia *Shotgun Wedding (picture cameo) *The Boys are Back in Town *See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey *Live and Let Dynamo (cameo) *A Made Up Story (cameo) *Custody Battle *The Powerpuff Girls Rule! Gallery [[HIM/Gallery|Click here to visit HIM's gallery]] Trivia *In "Him Diddle Riddle", HIM owns his very own diner called the "Otto-Time Diner". This same diner is presented in the Powerpuff Girls parody short of MAD. *In "The Boys are Back in Town," his powers are so great that he was capable of resurrecting The Rowdyruff Boys; making them stronger than ever and immunizing them against past effects of the girls' kisses (though he claims to have found this particular spell on the internet) as well as moving and halting the sun just by waving his claw as seen in "Custody Battle". *HIM has a rubber duck named Mr. Quackers in "Tough Love." *His voice and mannerisms were inspired by the Chief of the Blue Meanies in The Beatles movie "Yellow Submarine". *His physical appearance is an amalgamation of sorts, borrowing a mix of concepts and imagery in regards to Satan with cross-dresser attire. *He usually hypnotizes others to do all his dirty work (except for in the episode "See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey"). *Him in Powerpuff Girls Z was based on the 8 Headed Serpent Yamata No Orochi and Gohma Vlitra and Dark Gaia and Ten-Tails. *One of Him's commonly used victims would be Bubbles; taking joy in using her naivety against her sisters in an attempt to break them up so he could take over Townsville and the world. *HIM is known to spy on others through the means of using monitors of some sort with even having the ability to know what the girls are up to once in awhile. *Him and Fuzzy are both the second most recurring villains appearing in 19 episodes, if one counts the pilot episode Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins as an episode. *According to Craig McCracken's scale of the villains on The Powerpuff Girls, Him is at the top simply because he's the most evil. *Him is good at making pancakes, as seen in "Him Diddle Riddle". *He sometimes speaks in rhyme. *In his world we can sometimes see random clips of a plane crashing and people doing random things. * He is possibly underweight, as his limbs are slimmer than the PPGs' and his face is extremely thin. **Though, it is unknown if a demoniacal being can really get underweight. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Beat-Alls Category:Supervillains